


Butterflies

by BrynLara



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Biting, CCG - Freeform, Death, Discrimination, F/M, Ghouls, Kagune, Sex, Violence, Wellston, ghoul au, i don't know what else to put, kagunes, most of the couples start together, whether they admit it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynLara/pseuds/BrynLara
Summary: UnOrdinary Ghoul auBlyke is working for the CCG in Wellston when he is captured for by a group of ghouls.  He wakes up in a building and quickly finds out that he has been turned into a half-ghoul.He escapes.Finding Remi looking for him, he stays with her only to find the issue that he can't stay there with her as a human. Remi has an idea for that and it unravels a huge secret life she has kept from him.
Relationships: Arlo & Remi (unOrdinary), Arlo/Elaine (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), John Doe & Evie (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of violence.

Bright dazzling lights swam around the room of blasting music. Violet, rose, cyan, lime spun across the many bodies of the room. Dizzly.

The melody harsh up kept beat was the liquid filling the room. Feet attempted to keep up with the rhythm, some are, amongst the smell of alcohol.

Remi’s fingers clasped over Blyke’s wrist as she pushed a path through the bodies, weaving past everyone she came across.

“Remi,” he said, smiling as she pushed him against the wall. She leant over him and clasped her mouth onto the skin near his collarbone. Her teeth bit down hard onto the skin before she quickly released once a second thought hit. “Should we go?”

She didn’t respond, instead moving along with her light kisses before she sucked onto another section of his shoulder. Pushing down the shoulder of his shirt, her fingers traced circles across his skin.

“I think we’re going to be kicked out if we continue this,” he replied, hesitantly. She always did this. Kissed his skin. Bit him. She seemed to be enjoy this way too much.

“Shouldn’t we wait until we are kicked out then?” she responded, looking up to his eyes.

“Do you really want that embarrassment?” he answered. She brought his lips to hers by gripping his shirt and pulling him down. Their lips smashed together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hips swayed against his, the material of her skirt rubbing against his jeans. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her thigh moved to rest over his hip.

Leaning back and leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips, he said, “We should really go now. We can go back to my place.”

“Okay,” she replied, smiling as her bright red eyes looked into his. Her hands trailed over the muscles of his arms, fascinated as always, before her fingers threaded through his. “Lead the way.”

It was his turn now to find the way through the crowd of people. The never ending crowd.

If it was any other place at this time, there would be no crowds like this. When he was out hunting ghouls, there was no one in the way. Everyone scattered at the sight of his uniform – if they hadn’t already scattered from the sight of a ghoul. Sometimes he did have to work his way through a crowd though, but people were paying more attention to what was happening around them then.

“Blyke, are you okay?” Remi asked, tapping his shoulder before she walked to stand next to him. “You’re standing still.”

The thing he loved about working for the CCG is that he got to protect the ones he loved.

“I’m fine,” he replied. He moved his hand from her hand to her waist and continued to make his way through the crowd.

Soon, the blast of cold air hit him and his cheeks started flashing with the sharp cold hitting the heat of his body.

“Phew, there’s less people now.” Remi slurred her words as she spoke. Leaning her head against his shoulder, her walk slowed down as her fingers dug into his arm.

“Why’s the alcohol hitting now?” he mumbled to himself as he continued to walk through the street. He navigated their way through the streets towards where his apartment stood; a lot slower than he would have wanted to with the fact that the drink Remi had drank had apparently decided to suddenly hit as they lift the club.

Pain stabbed through at a tug on his waist. He glanced down to see a shiny red rope gripping onto his torso.

It wasn’t a rope.

It had sharp point at it’s end – the end that was digging into his skin.

A kagune.

Kagunes belonged to ghouls. There was a ghoul a behind him. There was a ghoul that had its hold on him. There was a ghoul behind him. He was holding Remi. Remi was in danger.

“Remi!” he cried out.

He let go of her waist. She would be safer that way.

“Blyke!”

Her shimmering red eyes stared on in fear as the kagune pulled him further backwards – backwards and backwards into the abyss of the alleyway they had been passing.

If only they had scheduled this differently. If only he had a weapon. Then both of them wouldn’t be about to be gone.

Remi’s hand reached forward to him but he was already to far gone. The kagune was pulling against him, but not piercing the skin: a rope.

He reached forward desperately too, but he shouldn’t have. Remi would be safe if they only got him and if he actually reached her he would only drag her in. Only kill her.

His hand went limp.

“Blyke!” Remi cried, leaping forward towards him. “Don’t! Let him go!”

Remi’s blue ribbon slipped out of her hair. Flying down and landing onto the grey bricks of the walkway.

His skull split. Pain stabbed. The grey bricks were in front of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arlo,” she called out into the phone once the initial ringing stopped four rings in. The skirt hat covered her from waist to mid-thigh was creased and ruffled from the night’s activities but that wasn’t the least of it…

He was gone. Taken by other ghouls.

She had to find him. She couldn’t live without him.

She slid down the walls, wrapping her arm around her knees.

A tear ran down her cheek.

Why couldn’t they have just stayed in for the date? For the night?

“Remi?” Arlo asked, calling down the channel that connected the two phones. “Are you alright? What happened? Did that dick of a CCG officer do something?”

“He’s gone!” she cried out into the room around before she broke down into continuous sobs that she could barely breathe between.

“Who’s gone? Is it Isen?” he asked down the phone line.

“Blyke!” She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Oh, your oyfrined,” he replied, mumbling off near the end. “What happened? Did he break up with you? Did I need to beat his ass? Or did he find out?”

“They took him!” she wailed. Why did he always assume bad things about him?

“Who took him?” he questioned. Finally, he was taking her seriously.

“Other ghouls!” she cried, sobbing into her hands again.

“Oh,” he responded. There was a break on the talking as she waited. “I’ll look into it. You didn’t recognise them, did you?”

“No, they were masks without design. Like the ones…” she trailed off, glancing around the room before making a decision. “The lady and even Joker somewhat. Plain black with a crystal-like surface. You know what I mean. Some alterations to make them unique. I couldn’t pick out the details in the moment.”

She broke down into sobs. Clang. The phone hit the ground.

“I’ll look into it now>”

The call hung up.

* * *

Blyke choked. Oxygen was flooding into his lungs, but there was liquid in front of his eyes.

He didn’t want to open his eyes. The chlorine would irritate them.

However, there were whispers – voices outside of his mind. There were people. Maybe it was an oxygen mask. Maybe Remi had called the CCG and he was in the hospital.

“How’s 011?” one of the voice, feminine, asked. He didn’t recognise her voice from the earlier mumbles: private conversations. Footsteps tapped across the floor.

“It seems that the kakohue organ has taken place in his body much better than any of the other specimens. I think it may have something to do with blood type – at least it increases the changes of success,” one of the voices from before answered. “I wish we knew more about what they used to do in Japan.”

This wasn’t a hospital.

He shouldn’t let them know he’s awake.

“That shouldn’t matter,” the lady replied. Her footsteps rung out again. Closer. “At last getting him is turning out to be worth it. It had some of the highest risks to it with X-Rei being there.”

X-Rei. That was an elusive ghoul. Were they watching as it happened?

They had to be part of a rival ghoul group. Ghouls were observed to work together and there was known to be one massive group in Wellston; only one group that there was no evidence that X-Rei had anything to do with the ‘Butterflies’.

The Defence King or ‘Barrier’ led the group in a way that seemingly punished inner ghoul violence. They would hear about ghouls fighting in other distracts and cities, but he had never covered a ghoul fight and he hadn’t heard of anyone covering one in the district for years. Most ghouls caught were tricked about their victims here.

X-Rei wasn’t a ghoul they were particularly after. In reality, they actually benefitted from their work. They fought ghouls who were going too far and left their bodies for the CCG. It was some of the only ghoul fights they knew about.

A human gave their name after saving her; they went by X-Rei. Apparently, the projectiles from their kagune that was found at the crime scenes matched another ghoul that hadn’t been seen in months. The two ghouls were thought to be different heights from reported identified as them. They were likely different genders, but he had never been assigned to either case.

It was said they both saved humans.

“Is she a threat?” asked a different voice to the ones from earlier.

“No, that bitch has no idea what we are doing,” the woman answered.

Were they talking about X-Rei? That would suggest X-Rei was female then. He could give them evidence when he came back to work.

“But what if she finds out?” the original voice of the workers – the one who seemed to be in charge of whatever experiment they were involving him in – replied. “She watched the kidnapping and the Royals must know that there is another group out here right now. She could come here.”

“How would she know the location of this base?” the lady snapped. “And if she did, she’ll be easy to catch and we can find a way to use her. I think some of the other ghouls can enjoy her body.”

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her threat against the girl. But she’s a ghoul. Ghouls are born to be violent.

“Scent?” questioned another worker,

“Too late for that.”

He got the idea that the lady wouldn’t care either way as her heels clicked against the floor and quickly faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Blyke’s eyes snapped open.

There was no liquid in front of him anymore. He could breathe normally.

He glanced around the room. The bed lacked a mattress; he only rested on a sheet and something that counted as a pillow. There wasn’t really anything else in the room. It was just a dark cell.

At the front of the room, there were steel bars.

Sitting up, he stared at his pale hands that he contracted and relaxed. It worked perfectly fine even if it felt weird.

There was a world outside the cells. A row of other cells say beyond, though empty of other signs of life. They had said he had a higher chance of success; did that mean that others hadn’t survived to fill up the other cells?

He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Remi. As long as she was here, she was in danger. They could eat her; she could die.

He took a step onto his feet. Immediately, he wobbled. Crashing into the floor, the bang rang through his limbs. He pushed up. He needed to get going. He needed to find Remi. He needed to get out of here.

“Oy!” called out a voice way too close too him than he would have ever liked it to be. “Number eleven’s awake.”

“Immobilize him,” another voice shouted out across the chasm between the two sides of running cells. “We don’t know what damage he can cause.”

The cell bars clinked open and the footsteps of the man came in front of him. His shoes were in front of his eyes.

A low growl emitted from above him.

Pain bursted out of his back as his skin ripped apart and blood dripped out of his back in long red tendrils. One of them passed by his eyes for him to spot.

It showed through the man’s flesh out of sight like scissors through paper.

The legs topped over, attached to the torso, against the dark wall.

The rest of the body plopped down further away from him.

Ghouls could heal from that. He needed to get away. NOW!

He reached up to his full height and stared down at the severed body. Every instinct of his body was screaming to run, but something deeper was whispering and the whispering was everywhere.

To reach forward. To tear the arm off. To bring it to his mouth. To tear the flesh off the bone.

He found his hand clasping the wrist of the dead ghoul and the red tentacle slashed it off at the elbow with its tip.

Without attempt, it was brought closer to him and his mouth clasped over the pale flesh and his teeth sunk. He ripped the flesh off the bone and he brought to be chewed over in his mouth. It was brittle, tough. It tasted like… He couldn’t remember without feeling sick.

Reaching forward again, he was interrupted by the screaming of the ghoul who had been interacting with the other a minute ago. The ghoul stumbled back and fell over the railing.

But it had had brought him back to his senses. His stomach churned and a temporary dizziness took over as he stared on at the severed arm in his hand.

He needed to run.

Bursting out the cell, he found it to be as empty as he had suspected – not a single soul – so, with a quick scan of the large room, he ran to the closest stairway, charging down until he reached the floor labelled ‘G’.

Did they have a lack of guards?

He rushed across the open space of the ground floor of the room of cells. He must have been the first to have made it out of the test tube section, which may have justified the lack of guards as who would need more than two guards of just one person?

But Remi wasn’t here. Maybe she got away. Maybe… they still have her.

He dipped through the set of doors and there were much more ghouls here. The door clicked shut behind him – way too loud – and all eyes flicked too him.

Toaking the step of action, he slashed through fourteen ghouls with the four tentacles that reached froth from the centre of his back.

Grander doors stood in the room and he charged towards them slashing through everyone who stepped in his way. They were all ghouls: born killers. It didn’t matter if they died or not – in fact, they should all die.

But he was a ghoul now.

No, half-ghoul. He was born human. He had a human mother and a human father. They would have to take that into account. He could help them fight against ghouls as a spy or as a fighter and it would give them an advantage in the war between humans and ghouls. He could help them win.

Once he reached these doors, he would check Remi’s apartment and then rushed to the closest CCG base to report what happened.

And the doors led to another room.

Frick. He ran through the room, which had a window this time. He wasn’t going to be lost in these thousands of rooms.

The glass shattered with one tentacle piercing through. He jumped through, head first, and landed on his stomach. He slided back up to his feet and started running again towards the hedgerow up ahead.

Leaping over the hedge, he ran through the woods beyond. He would have to keep running between the branches until the closest city.

And so he ran.

After a little while of mindless running, he decided he needed to learn to deactivate his kagune. It was getting in the way.

So he glanced back. The placement showed it was a rinkaku kagune. They came from the lower part of the centre of one’s back around the waist area and often formed scaled tentacles. He would have powerful regenerative abilities (more powerful than most of the other types of kagunes) and he would precise striking power and brute strength. The kagune would break more easily than other kagunes, brittle, for the same reason they had quickly healing abilities. It was the rarest kagune type and some argued the most powerful. He thought it was the ghoul’s skill who’s mattered more than the kagune.

Then there were the binkaku kagunes, which formed from the lower back of the person, so often looked like a tail. They were good at medium distance attacks and was good at everything with no outright strength or weaknesses. It was able to defeat rinkakus the most easily out of the other kagune types and its balanced characteristics made it ideal for the CCG officer’s quinque (a weapon designed to defeat ghouls by using dead ghouls’ kagunes).

Koukaku kagunes were the other kagunes that bursted forth from the spot above the rinkaku. It had a higher density of Rc cells than other kagune types, so were heaver but extremely robust with great sturdiness. They were great for defense, but he was glad that he had got a rinkaku kagune, so that he would be able to move with more speed. He thought it was the weakest kagune, but he had also seen the most skilled ghouls use koukaku. It was also the most common kagune for a chimera ghoul to have along with a binkaku kagune.

Finally, there were ukaku kagunes. With a feather like appearance and being released from the shoulder area, ukaku kagunes were like wings in looks. Ghouls with them had the fastest speed due to its light weight and could shoot projectiles once crystallised, though much stiffer to move once crystallised. They used a lot of Rc cells, so were bad for endurance but they also had the second quickest healing rate of the kagunes.

He always thought that if he were a ghoul, he would want a rinkaku or an ukaku kagune, though he guessed he wouldn’t mind as long as it doesn’t hold him back. Not like he wanted to be a ghoul. They were monsters.

Light bursted through the leaves of the trees as his kagune dissolved behind him. He was finally near the end of the forest. He would burst through the last few branches into the countryside that must lay beyond, but instead he stepped out onto a street.

A row of houses were opposite him across the street and he quickly turned left. For the next few streets, he continued to run to wind around the suburb. Then he started walking.

He wouldn’t be as suspicious to the average are if he didn’t walk. Some of the ghouls would recognise his appearance, but he counted that the majority wouldn’t.

“Blyke!” a voice called out.

Ignore it, he thought. You don’t know who that could be.

“Blyke! Is that you?” The voice was familiar to him. It was feminine, friendly. He loved that voice.

“Remi,” he said, turning to see the pinkette running towards him. She barrelled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and her lips crashed into his.

He pulled her closer to him as relief rushed through his veins. She was alive. They never got her.

He broke it off to stare into her red eyes.

“ I was afraid they got you too,” he whispered into her neck as he held her to his chest.

“You doubt me too much,” she responded, stroking his hair. “We need to get out of here. You’ve got blood on you.”

“My hair’s red.”

Suddenly, the world hit over him and fatigue stretched through his skin. Blurry. Dizzy. It was spinning around him.

“Yes, I can see that. You had it in your baby pictures.”

He heard her laugh ring through his ears.

“I still can’t believe my mom showed you those>”

His eyes fluttered shut as he continued to lay his head on his shoulders.

“I should have suspected that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages to come out. I was working on other works. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes. In the last part of writing this, I really struggled to spell some words in this chapter and I'm not that good at reading over my own work to check for spelling. 
> 
> Also, I only made it part way through the Tokyo Ghoul: Re manga, so most of the stuff said about kagunes is from the fanwiki page about kagunes and the rarest is my headcannon as their must be some kagunes that are more common than others. The more powerful is Blyke's opinion that is also my opinion from watching the anime and reading part of the manga. It's particularly based on the reaction to Kaneki forming his kakuja for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Light filtered through the blinds. Ache flooded through Blyke’s back and into his limbs as tiredness settled in. Fuck, the fainting.

Lifting up his head, he glanced around the room. It was Remi’s bedroom in her apartment. Well, and Isen’s apartment.

The walls were painted a dark grey paint with a few photos of Remi, him and her brother to decorate the walls as well as Isen and other people he didn’t know personally, many from when she was younger. There was a dark brown wood as the bedframe and headboard that was a rectangle shape and there was no board at the feet. The bed had white sheets that he had stained with splotches of blood from the night before. There was a dark brown wood dresser opposite the foot of the bed.

Glancing to his left shoulder, where he could already feel her weight pressing down, Remi’s light pink hair flowed down across his chest from where her head lay on his shoulder. He reached forward, curving around to her, with his hand to run his fingers through her silky pastel pink hair that usually had a bow tied in it, but at the current moment was down.

Then he hesitated.

He was a ghoul now. He ate people. It was only a matter of time before he would have to eat again and it was probably going to be sooner than later wihth how many ghoul crimes there are to this day.

He didn’t want to go after Remi. What would Remi, his adorable oblivious girlfriend, think if he attacked her? Even though Remi was nice to him now, if that happened it would only be a matter of time before the CCG was at his door.

He didn’t want Remi to die.

She didn’t deserve him.

He had to leave.

Carefully and quietly, he shuffled his body over, moving Remi’s head to place it on the soft pillows of the bed.

Then he moved his legs to the edge of the bed and slipped out, standing up to full in the bedroom…

A hand grasped his wrist.

“You’re awake,” Remi stated, her voice void of emotion. Like she had and hadn’t been asleep seconds before.

A smile breaks out across her face.

“I think I should…” He glanced off in the direction of the door to the main room.

A hint never picked up.

“Oh, are you hungry?” Remi pounced up to sitting. She hadn’t let go of his wrist.

Her other hand fiddled with the collar of her night shirt.

Wait, she wasn’t planning on suggesting that, was she?

She couldn’t do that! He couldn’t allow it. Not for his sake. Not when it risked her life.

“We have food here?” She raised an eyebrow at him, like he was the one acting odd.

Did she not realise he was a ghoul? That he could kill her at any second?

“I’m not hungry,” he replied, shaking his head. When he tugged his wrist, she didn’t let go.

“Are you sure? You fainted last night,” she responded, standing up herself. She finally let go of his wrist, which fell to his side.

“I don’t feel hungry,” he dismissed. “I’ll wait for the later.”

“You’ll feel terrible later if you don’t eat now,” she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve heard the stories.”

She was talking about low sugar levels. Wasn’t she at all concerned about his attack from ghouls? He guessed artificial one-eyed ghouls might not be well known for the regular human population. It might be that even many ghouls didn’t know.

“Again, I’m not hungry. I’ll tell you if I feel like I’m going to faint,” he responded. He turned around and started heading towards the main room of the apartment.

Remi sighed and he stopped to glance back at her.

“I doubt you’re going to tell me when you are hungry. I’m just going to find you in a terrible state. You’ll regret not accepting my help right now.”

Before he could, Remi brushed past him and rushed out the bedroom. If he had to push her away mentally to protect him, he would.

What would even starvation be like for a ghoul? If he was a ghoul around humans, he would hate to kill humans, so he would only to survive, if at all. But he was human, so he didn’t know how ghouls thought. If they at all cared. They weren’t human after all.

He collapsed on to the bed behind him.

Seraphina’s magenta hair fell down her shoulders to just above her chest with golden blonde patches dyed into her hair. The long part of her hair was made of extensions, to tell from the way the top of her hair fell. It curved around her head in a way short hair did.

She wore a tight pair of dark blue jeans and she chose it specifically as it curved around her butt to what she deemed perfectly. Then her top was white and navy striped, also relatively tight to her body though looser. Her chest was small but she had learnt not to care (no one else cared).

“Why? Why do you kill so many people?” Seraphina screamed in the soundproof apartment. Her feet stood shoulder width apart as she stared at the guy several metres in front of her.

He had ruffled black hair and piercing gold eyes that he glared at her with. Although had a greater presence in the room (he was well built, worked out every day) he wasn’t tall, just above average height. An average height that was increasing every year and shouldn’t be considered 5ft 10 anymore.

Though, he was shorter than the blonde man who was reading in an armchair in a faraway corner of the room.

“Sera, I waited three months this time.”

He pouted, clutching his hands out in front of his body, as he tried to look innocent.

“You only need to kill on person, not ten!” she shouted. She was almost screaming. Screaming at him. Again. “You know that. I Can tell by your facial expression.”

“I killed for other people too,” he replied, his voice partially breaking. He wasn’t shouting unlike the lady.

“What? Are you an assassin now?” she questioned, also calming her voice down. It’s not like they knew whether or not the walls were truly one hundred percent soundproof.

“No, I gave some of the bodies to other ghouls,” he replied.,

“What? Are you giving freebies now? Other people can kill too, you know?” she exclaimed. “You could not put our location in danger and only kill for yourself?”

“It was for the ghouls, the weak ones,” he replied before bursting out. “Have you ever seen Evie kill or talk about killing someone? Even for food? I gave the bodies to her and her friends. There will be enough to last for siz months.”

“They can kill for themselves,” she replied. “And don’t mention Evie’s kagune. Her’s may be too small, but Roland and Terrence don’t have those issues. And if Evie is really in danger of starvation, she can work for us.”

“What about Terrence and Roland?” he asked. A deflection.

“You killed ten people!” she shouted, stomping her foot against the ground. “Your excessive killing is attracting attention to our area. Our area! What do we do when the Doves come?”

She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Evie and the rest will die from starvation without my help!”

“They will die with your interference.”

“From what!” he shouted, gesturing in a circle.

Uncrossing her arms, one hand gripped the edge of her shirt with white knuckles and the other painted to her chest.

“What about me when the Doves come?” Seraphina asked.

“We can run and we can fight.”

“What about Evie?”

“We can help her leave beforehand. We get warnings when the Doves are in the area, so we can get her to stay and then we can leave together.”

“Would Evie agree to that?” she questioned.

“If she cared about her safety, she would agree.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared.

Seraphina sighed. Her magenta hair fell into her face as her blue eyes glanced to the blonde in the corner. She didn’t really want him to speak up, but still, he was another voice.

“I’m not sure why you are complaining so much, Seraphina,” Arlo interjected. “You kill a lot more people more often.”

“Those are Doves and rival ghouls.” Seraphina turned her attention away from John and walked around the coffee table up to Arlo. “Completely different motives. They often know its me, one ghoul, not a binge eater. They don’t know that about John’s kills.”

“It’s still just as bad to the Doves as the other kills,” he replied calmly. “They don’t care whose killed by ghouls; they just want to hunt ghouls.”

Seraphina sighed again; a fist clenched to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that all the characters in this fanfiction are over 18. They are about 18-19, but I actually didn't plan their ages into the story.
> 
> Many of the characters should technically be in college, but again, I didn't plan that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm finding that I'm currently enjoying writing this series more than Golden Child. I might go on hiatus for Golden Child and write this meanwhile, but I'm scared Golden Child will become like Narcissist for my motivation to write it.
> 
> I am planning on drawing my own cover for this story, but it may be awhile.
> 
> Also, a warning in advance, I have no clue when I'll post the next chapter, but it will be very gory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and gore. Cannibalism. (might be the last warning for this).

The wind whistled through the streets of Wellston and raised the hairs on the milky pale skin of Seraphina’s bare arms.

She had worn a black tank top with thick straps that went over her shoulders. It was a night becoming increasingly close to winter, so not the smartest decision but it wouldn’t matter. She was a ghoul; she had thicker skin.

On her legs, she wore a pair of black leggings. It allowed her to move easily and quickly, which helped when she wasn’t hiding her identity very well.

She did wear a mask. A metallic mask painted a light indigo shade over the black metal material that it was made of. The indigo was dull, unreflective, so matt.

It wasn’t completely indigo as there was an eyeliner like shape around her eyes in white. She would compare it to the cat eye eyeliner style.

That was it. It was not her only mask she owned. It was no where near similar to the mask she used as the notorious ghoul – Ace – but she hid her magenta hair often as the Ace, so it wasn’t like the Doves would put it together quickly.

Of course, her hair was a giveaway. Not many people had her style of hair, yet alone the same colouring.

Sometimes the Doves in this area of Wellston were more sympathetic to the ghouls who only killed to survive. If she made it seem like she was just some random ghoul, they wouldn’t care that much.

It wasn’t like any human would survive this might anyway.

Plus, she didn’t really like this mask. She had planned to wear a different mask (a plain black mask of the same metallic material) but John borke it in a fit of rage earlier that day.

She wasn’t allowing John anywhere near her room for awhile.

  
A foot thudded against a flat roof.

She glanced up to the building on the opposite side of the alleyway.

The same tall man with blonde hair from earlier that she unfortunately shared a home with.

He wore a silver mask that was similar to a masquerade mask but, again, was made of the same metallic material, but in a thinner layer.

He was also confident enough that they wouldn’t get caught that night that he barely covered his identity. That no rats would survive.

However, how could they make sure that no one passes by and sees them? Reports them? There was always a risk, especially when you took little precaution.

But they were well versed in this by now.

Behind Arlo stood a short woman in all black. She wore a black leggings with a short light grey pleated skirt that reached down to her midthigh. Then she wore a size too big hoodie with her hood pulled up, shadowing her eyes.

She walked up until she was standing directly behind Arlo, slightly to the side enough so that Seraphina could see her.

She raised her head up to look at Seraphina. Light blue hair twirled around and down her right shoulder with a black hair band to keep it together. A plain black metal mask covered her face.

Seraphina raised her hand before placing her hand on the short wall encircling the roof of the building. She leant over the wall and her feet clanged against the metal floor on the exit of a fire escape where she landed.

Arlo looked down at her before gesturing to Elaine behind him, who walked in front of him. She sat on the edge of the building and pushed off to slide down onto the fire escape on their side of the alleyway.

Arlo followed her, but jumped down instead of sliding.

Seraphina saluted him before slowly taking a few steps down the metal stairs.

A couple – a man and a woman – entered the alleyway. They were giggling; the woman was bouncing about around the man, whose head was following her every movement about.

The woman, who Seraphina guessed from her scent that wafted up to where she stood that she was in her early twenties, had long lilac hair that flowed out from beneath her dark grey beanie. She wore a black coat that had diamond patterns like those on a design of a sofa, that hung down her body to a few inches above her knee. Her dark blue jeans clung to her thin legs that had little muscle or fat. At least she was with another person.

The man wore a leather jacket, even though it was winter and he had a thin black t-shirt that was shown underneath his jacket. His green hair was pushed up on top of his head.

Seraphina placed her foot up on the railing once she reached the next flat platform below the one she stood on. She pushed up until she was standing on the narrow railing and jumped down.

Her hair flew up as she sailed down in the air. She bent her knees as she landed on the concrete.

When the woman finished her final spin, she finished her turn facing where Seraphina stood watching them.

She screamed.

Immediately, Seraphina jumped into action and slammed the woman into a nearby wall, creating a crater in the red brick wall. The woman slid against the wall and leaned against it, only semi-conscious.

She turned her attention back to the guy. Instead of screaming like his girlfriend, he stood in shocked silence with his mouth agape. Frozen still.

Was he scared? Was he shocked? Was he wondering how she was so strong? Did he realise that this was a ghoul attack?

The guy was sliced in half. Head to toe.

Blood spluttered out, splashing out everywhere. Decorating the wall. Decorating everywhere. Puddles formed on the ground. Thick blood, goblets worth. It formed in seconds. Thick red delicious blood ready to be slurped up.

The two halves of the body fell to the ground. They fell in different directions and splashed in the blood that had formed. Blood was spluttering out of the two halves.

Her stomach rumbled.

His organs were spilling out. The intestines spilt out into the puddle, but in two halves. It barely left his body but you could see.

Arlo stood over where the two halves of the guy laid in the blood in the centre of the alleyway. One black trainer of his stood in the thicker iron rich blood and the other didn’t.

Dark gold wings fluttered out around Arlo to keep the balance with his kagune out.

The kagune had a span of six metres when stretched out to the full, although his kagune wasn’t. It could be circled around him, so the edge of each wing of the kagune would meet and form a dome barrier with space inside of several metres.

His kagune was splattered with splotches of blood.

The woman screamed. Again…

Fuck, she was still alive.

Seraphina activated her kagune. It burst out from the area of her back between her shoulder blades.

She could spot the sharp edge of her kagune on either side of her, entwined lilac and blue. Her kagune was a similar shape to dragonfly wings, but instead of the curved edges, it was as sharp as a sword.

She slit the woman’s throat, cutting her vocal cords, so she should not make another peep.

No one would hear her again. Of course, people could have already be on their way from the first two screams but they could deal with one or two people.

She grabbed the woman by the wrist and dragged her over to where Arlo stood with the two halves of the other body.

Blood dripped out of the woman’s throat, leading to a smeared blood trail left from where she dragged her body.

Arlo kneeled down, not caring about the puddle of blood because he already had blood splatters decorating it. He directed his kagune forward and began severing the arm from the woman.

Elaine’s shoes thudded against the concrete and ran over to Arlo. She sat down on Arlo’s knees (perhaps trying to not severely stain her clothes unlike Arlo who had already given up).

Arlo gave her the arm and Elaine started to tear off flesh with her teeth and chewed it over in her mouth. Arlo patted her head as she ate.

Seraphina glanced back down to the bodies. She never understood why John could be sympathetic to weaker ghouls but not humans. It was rare when those who sympathised with weak ghouls did not sympathise with humans.

The woman’s chest rose; her eyes fluttered shut , her head laid towards the direction where Elaine sat.

She was still alive! She couldn’t imagine the pain and shock, especially when you couldn’t regenerate your own arm.

Crystallising her kagune, she shot a shard out of her kagune and it struk her through the heart.

Then she looked back up to Arlo, who had wrapped his arms around Elaine’s waist. He hadn’t even taken a bite of the food yet!

“You’re doing the same thing John did,” Seraphina stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Look, I don’t think John has ever started eating someone before he killed his victim,” Arlo replied. He picked Elaine up (much to Elaine’s shock and dismay that was reflected on her face) and placed her down on the concrete next to him. He reached forward and tore off a chunk of flesh from the man. “They’re normally to brutalised to be alive.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” she growled. “I’m talking about the argument we had yesterday.”

“Seraphina, I am not helping weak ghouls whilst putting the entire community in danger,” Arlo responded before taking a bite out of the flesh.

Seraphina pointed to Elaine, who furrowed her eyebrows and looked towards Arlo.

“One, I am not endangering the entire community by helping Elaine hunt,” Arlo answered, tearing a piece of flesh off. He glared at Seraphina. “Two, Elaine carries her own weight in other ways. You know that.”

Seraphina sighed before she knelt and started eating herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted a new chapter! That actually took longer than I thought it would. I hope the next one won't take so long as I am planning on posting around New Year's for this story.
> 
> Please share your opinion and theories in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Elaine’s arms clung to one of Arlo’s arms that was by his side whilst he had both his hands in his pockets. He steadily walked away from where Seraphina had parked the car (who had already rushed inside their apartment).

Elaine’s feet raced along the pavement to keep up with him (and he had already slowed down for her). Sometimes it was easier to carry her, but their house was basically in front of them at this point.

When he opened the front door (because Seraphina had not considered to leave it open for them), he was met with the strong smell of cannabis. John was not sober again.

Elaine let go of his arm and rushed through the front living room to their bedroom that was up a few steps to the right of the room. He followed her.

When he entered their room, he found that Elaine had already lit a scented candle and had taken off her black hoodie.

He loved the soft curve of her breasts beneath her white tank top with her small butt that was highlight by her black pleated skirt.

Elaine looked up at him and gestured to behind him. He pushed the door shut.

“Do I hold you back?” Elaine asked, sitting on the black duvet of their bed. What had Seraphina got into her head?

“No, you know that,” Arlo replied. He took a seat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her knee. “You know I care about you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am no help when it comes to fighting and hunting, and those are some of the most important parts of being a ghoul. It defines the difference between weak and strong ghouls.”

“But you are a healer,” he answered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled her close to his chest. “Plus, you are our accountant. I’m not sure what would we do without you and that’s not counting our feelings for you.”

“I guess,” Elaine mumbled back.

Arlo’s phone began to ring in his pocket. Elaine’s bright green eyes glanced at him before she shuffled over to the other side of the bed.

He pulled out his phone and answered it.

“Hello,” he called out as he stood up.

“Hi,” Remi whispered back across the phone line.

He smiled insincerely although she could not see him (which was probably a good thing). This was going to be about her missing dove boyfriend. Why couldn’t she just leave him in the past? It would only be good for her.

“So, how has your day been?” he asked, nervously starting the conversation. This probably was not a good call.

“It’s been good,” she replied. Her voice bounced as she spoke. “Better than yesterday. I found Blyke.”

He sighed. That was one of the worst outcomes that could have happened.

“You should leave him.” She needed to get this out of the way.

“What do you mean?”

Remi’s voice went cold. Shit, he got her angry. Not that Remi’s anger could be a major issue at most points.

“You should stop dating a human. Humans are your food, not your romantic partner. Especially that human. A dove is a danger to you. It doesn’t matter whether he cares about you or not – he will kill you when he finds out.”

“He’s a half-ghoul now,” she replied. Apparently to get it out of the way.

“Pardon!”

A half-ghoul! He had only met one half-ghoul and he hadn’t been a human before. His father was a human and his mother was a ghoul. Completely a half-breed. He never was truly human.

Remi’s boyfriend, Blyke, was definitely human before. He was never a half-ghoul until a few days ago. It was like those rumours about artificial half-ghouls from Japan where Humans now showed ghoul traits with one kakugan – which sometimes could not be controlled – who could no longer eat human food. Natural half-ghouls could eat human food.

“He’s a half-ghoul and he’s refusing to eat.”

“That was a waste of a human.”

A dead ghoul could not be eaten. Therefore, a human turning into a ghoul who soon died was a waste of good meat.

“He’s refusing to eat. I don’t know how to help him.”

“Is he still agreeing with the CCG?”

“I think he has realised that the CCG will not help him.”

“I can try to help him if you bring him to my apartment. You should stay over for at least several days. Also, bring Isen.”

“I will.”

Remi hung up without saying another word.

That was not like her. She normally talked more.

“What was that about?” Elaine asked. He glanced up to where Elaine sat in now her white bra that had black lace over the cup and her black skirt.

“Remi’s missing boyfriend turned up and is now a half-ghoul,” he explained. “I think like those rumoured artificial half-ghouls in Japan.”

Elaine nods, pulling off her jeans and throwing them to the rug on the floor.

“I hope she doesn’t go like her brother.”

She laid her head into his lap as he sat on the bed, legs stretched out to the foot of the bed.

“Me too,” he whispered back.

He stroked along her cyan hair that flowed down to his legs.

There was a knock on the door and it clicked open.

“Hey,” Seraphina stated, standing in the doorway. “Did Remi just call?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Isen and her will be staying over a for a little while.”

“When?” she asked, holding the door handle in her hand.

“We didn’t decide a time,” he replied, “But I would hope tomorrow at the latest.”

Seraphina nodded before leaving the room with the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. It was just planned out this way.
> 
> This is the chapter for New Year. I hope you like it.
> 
> I did technically forget to write this before today, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes as I kind of just finished writing this.
> 
> I also mentioned in a previous authors note that the characters are 18/19. Thinking this through, they are actually 21+. The first scene is Remi and Blyke in a club and although the age to enter a club would be 18 where I live, this is supposed to take place in the USA (still probably has more similarities to the UK). I know unOrdinary is unlikely to take place in a world with the borders for a country called the USA, but I made enough references to Japan to just say it takes place in the USA here. I'll probably change this later.
> 
> Please share your thoughts, opinions and theories in the comments. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I don't plan for them all to be this short. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
